destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Life Goes On
Life Goes On is the twenty-second episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 244 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'AND NOW, WE'RE HERE --' With Darkness defeated, the world starts to return to normal, and that includes the lives of the Destined Ones. When Marco Delgado arrives at the doorstep of the Halliwell family asking for magical assitance, Prue is forced to help. Meanwhile, the Destined Ones must face a near-future of parting ways. And in the season three finale event, a dangerous new evil arrives, a glimpse into what the future holds is shown, and we say goodbye to the world we knew. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors and actresses as people Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Orbing: Sebastian, Chris * Beaming: Cassandra * Time Travel: Prue (with cupid ring) * Divination: Oracle * Telepathy: Junior, Prue * Telekinesis: Prue Spells and Rituals * Time Traveling spell (mentioned only; unknown spell) Beings * The Red Witch Artifacts * Angelic Medallion * Oracle's Crystal Ball * The Book of The Angels (mentioned only) Locations * Melissa's Apartment * Golden Gate National Cemetary * Marco Delgado's Home (five years in the past) * The Underworld * Golden Gate Bridge * South Bay Social Services * Halliwell Manor (present and future) Trivia * This is the third Season Finale of Destined. * There will be a two-year time skip from this episode to the next, which mean this is the final episode to take place in the year 2033. This will also be the biggest time jump in both Destined and Charmed history, other than the flash-forward in the series finale of Charmed. * The Cleaners are mentioned to have fixed some things, so mortals remain oblivious to anything magical. * Agent Murphy is mentioned, he was a recurring character in Charmed. * Chris tells Wyatt about his job offer and asks his brother to support him in it. ** Wyatt thinks it's a bad idea due to their obligation to being Destined Ones, and Prue agrees with her husband. The three argue, but ultimately, Chris decides to take the job offer. * Prue visits Melissa at her apartment and returns the medallion to Melissa, saying that it was given to her ancestors and that her father would want her to have it. * Prue also gives the Book of the Angels back to Sebastian, stating that it belongs to his family and should remain in the Whitmore line. She also says that the spell to release Darkness is in the book and that while she may have accepted her inner darkness, she doesn't want to tempt it yet. ** Sebastian says that she should give the Books and the rest of his collection to Tam, which Prue agrees to. * Charlotte and Eric plan a vacation to Greece or Italy. * Cassandra reveals to Charlotte that she is going to New York. She later tells Prue, Wyatt, Chris, and Bianca that she is going to follow her dream of graduating in psychology. However, Ben's family has decided to stay in New York full-time, and Cass wants to be with him. ** Prue and Wyatt disagree and try to tell her to stay. However, this just causes a fight that results in Cassandra telling them that magic doesn't define her life and that she is going to New York. After this, Chris steps in and states that he is going to take the job offer. * Inspector Delgado returns and threatens to expose Prue and the rest of the Halliwell family if she doesn't help him go back in time. She agrees and takes Junior with her. * It is confirmed that Drew Landon is dead and his funeral, which Pandora attends, is seen. At the funeral, William tells Pandora that Drew died trying to save a group of people from a building. ** William also tells Pandora that Drew was planning a mission trip to Africa, but since his death was so sudden he needs her help to find a replacement. Pandora states that she knows the perfect person to go - herself. * Pandora tells Tamora about her going on the mission trip, and Tam is supportive of her sister. Tam also says that she's taking Sebastian's collection on a tour of Europe, and Pandora is very supportive as well. ** Melinda also expresses her support for her cousins, although she doesn't like the idea of them leaving for so long. * Siobhan returns to talk to an Oracle about whether or not she'll get what she wants. The Oracle responds that she will, in time, with patience, and after failing a few times. She also warns her that her revenge will be her undoing. * Prue and Junior are successful in saving Marco's wife and daughter, however, it is unknown what future side-effects this could have. ** Even though Prue and Junior stopped the shooting, the car that (past) Marco was driving crashed, killing everyone inside. Thus, present-day Marco ceased to exist, and it is presumed he found peace with his family. Because present-day Marco ceased to exist, none of the Halliwell's know who Marco is, and all memory of present-day Marco is gone. * Chris and Wyatt argue over his choice to leave, and Chris makes a snide remark about how he won't be there to save Wyatt and Prue everytime they side with evil. * Wyatt takes Prue to P3 and convinces her to reopen it. He also convinces her not to fight the others on wanting to leave, and Prue agrees. * Prue gives Cass her cupid ring back. * Damon tells Melinda he wants her back, and won't stop until he has her back. He also kisses her before leaving. * Prue makes everyone who's leaving agree to return for the opening of P3, and they agree. * Junior asks Olivia to be his girlfriend and she agrees. * A woman arrives at the Oracle's cave, and it is revealed she is the Red Witch, and she only wants revenge. * There is a flash-forward to 28 years into the future. ** In the flash-forward a woman, Jo, and a man, Matt, who are cousins, are seen running out of the Halliwell Manor. Jo says that she will surrender to them, and that they have tried everything. Matt tells her to go back in time and change the past, to which she responds that her Aunts tried and failed. However, Matt knows a spell that could work. * Chris and Bianca leave San Francisco. * Prue and Wyatt talk about making the family grow a little. * Prue continues the door-tradition, and closes the front door of the Halliwell Manor with telekinesis. Music * Take on the World by You Me at Six Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3